


T is for Truth Be Told

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 8 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	T is for Truth Be Told

Sam lifted the terrified child, shielding him from Dean's frenzied attack on the vampire, culminating with a still snarling head rolling into the undergrowth.

"That fucker won't be feeding on any more kids. Come on, Sam. Let's get the boy home."

Sam deposited the boy outside the front door, pressed the bell and scampered. No need to hang around for explanations, though ultimately Sam had begun to wonder.

"Dean, isn't it time to let civilians know about the supernatural? They could protect themselves better."

"Fuck no! We avoided one Apocalypse, don't want to instigate a second! Who's gonna believe us anyway?"


End file.
